


【博君一肖】 穿堂风

by Aprilwinding



Category: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform, 陈情令 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwinding/pseuds/Aprilwinding
Summary: 你本无意穿堂风，偏偏孤倨引山洪。
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

\- 民国设定。  
\- 脑洞大开产物，尽量做到挖坑填埋一气呵成。  
\- 背德关系。

【1】

外头车水马龙，两街开外的百香门夜总会门前招牌灯火霓虹，拉黄包车的车夫在远处停驻等客，眼前尽是一派灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。

上海滩在世人眼里是块香饽饽，开埠通商后多少财阀大亨和海外军商应接不暇，隔绝于风雨飘摇之外，倒也不管这繁荣美盛是不是假象。

肖公馆三楼，王一博的脸畔飞起红雾，右手在薄被里上下动作，沉溺情海，直到热火喷薄而出他才缓出一口气，把手上脏了的纸巾丢进废纸篓，再起身去浴室冲凉更衣。

他方才脑子里肖想的是一个男人，宽肩窄腰，眉眼含笑，又总是讲究，穿白衬衣也要搭好腕边两粒袖扣，跟他俯身讲话，叮嘱他抓紧课业时，他眼里只看到那人衬衣下若隐若现的半边锁骨。

楼下喧闹不断，老爷子的几个姨太太围着桌边搓麻将，三太太吃了二筒打出清一色，脸上便喜笑颜开，眉飞色舞起来。王一博下楼被她逮个正着，“一博啊，我只当你今日去学校了，怎么还窝在家里？”她虽性格咋呼，可人心肠不坏，王一博应声回她，“上午请假半天，下午去。”

四太太一声窃笑，几个女人里她年岁最轻，可脸上浓妆艳抹，在家穿旗袍也要把胸前两团勒出傲人曲线，浑圆臀部坐实椅子，如蒲团摇来荡去，“整日就知道逃课，也不知肖战怎么管教的。”她捏麻将的朱色甲蔻着实刺眼，王一博冷脸道，“你冲我来，不关他的事。”

三太白婉瑛只好赶紧打圆场，“阿战生意忙死了，侬晓得伐，一博年纪小性格皮，慢慢就好了呀！”急得冒出半句沪语，又挥手让王一博赶紧走。

隔壁李夫人见状想撤，把带来的桂花糕放在桌上，借口晚上与先生还有饭局要赴，匆匆走掉。

早年大太太生了王一博的母亲，不想当晚大出血离世。二太太清静寡欲，若不是白婉瑛执意拉她来，她早去教堂作礼拜了。这下更是扫了兴，给四太飞去两记眼刀，独自上楼去了。

薛海棠喜闻乐见，足下踩着三寸高跟，又惦记给裁缝打电话来家中量尺寸，要做崭新旗袍。性格一向飞扬跋扈，也知二太三太见不惯她，拿起电话还要嘱咐家仆擦好卧房的古董花瓶。

王一博头痛，家里莺莺燕燕琐事不断，只当能偷得半日闲，却比在学校温书还累。刚走到门口便听到短促的刹车声，门外的华沙牌复古老爷车停定，下来一个人。那人跟司机正在交谈，金丝眼镜架上鼻梁，笑容温善，唇边小痣勾起细微弧度，暮日西沉，斜斜拉长脚畔影子。他看向门口，又露出唇中贝齿，笑声唤他，“一博。”

“阿战回来啦！” 白婉瑛声音从后传来，帮肖战接过皮包和外套，她倒真把肖战当半个儿子疼，这几日银号事情繁杂，大额资金往来肖行长必要亲自过问，这便熬了好几个通宵。

她吩咐老妈子去把煲好的汤端来，见王一博还没走，就招呼他们一起过来喝。王一博踏出的脚又收回来，他倒真想见肖战，他哑口无言，日夜把自己的舅舅圈在脑里，连初遗喊的都是肖战，这苟且的秘密骗不过自己。

肖战坐在餐桌前，笑看王一博把瓷器餐具碰得叮当响，白婉瑛把蒸屉里的红糖发糕提来，“侬十八了还是小孩子呀，毛手毛脚的！”王一博脸红，埋头狠命饮汤，肖战忙怪白婉瑛太周到，“您不用事事亲为，我自己……”三太直脾气又上来，“这发糕总归还是自己做来好吃的呀，厨房的周嫂手艺都不如我！”

肖战拗不过，只好跟王一博把蒸屉里的红糖糕吃个底朝天，又问王一博能不能陪他下棋，权当消食。白婉瑛记起王一博下午还要去学校，可看这小滑头点头如捣蒜，又怕煞了风景，终究没开口，又把话柄朝向肖战，“坐那里怎么消食？赶紧去休息，懂事体点。”

话没飘远，他们已经上楼到了书房，桌上一张玉石棋盘，两人各执一色棋子。肖战摘下眼镜，揉压鼻梁穴位，“过几日你们学校要开运动会？”他手指细长，捏住白色棋子轻轻一放，带起一声清脆响音。

他眉头紧锁，全神贯注，长睫剪影落在他侧脸，王一博看得怔神，心中又如小猫抓挠，忐忑又欢喜，也未觉这喜不自知，露了几分出来。

“是，你来看吗？”王一博指尖落定黑子，抬头看他，又痛恨失望而归，接上一句，“别说你抽不开身，我想让你来。”

那人终于舍得看他，话音却如安慰幼童，“好啊，我一定来。”王一博孩子心性，为肖战这明显的安抚语调赌了气，嘴角一撇狠心回击，“你爱来不来。”

肖战又笑，一场博弈下来，三局两胜。下棋靠心思缜密，步步为营，他毕竟年长六岁，这些年他经营银号的所思所得，用在棋局上也是一样。若不念及王一博年少气傲，故意让他，自己一盘也不会丢。

他倦极了，靠在沙发上就要睡，“小毛头，我实在是困，你去把我毛毯拿来。”待王一博抱毯子回来时，肖战已经睡着。他今日穿的衬衣夹杂丝质，是百货大楼里上好的洋货，丝绸锦缎熨帖住他脖颈皮肤，带出闪烁光泽。身下的确良的裤子衬出他细瘦脚踝，倘若盈盈一握，就可让他躺卧在软被里，绽放美丽形状。

他熬了好几夜，这下睡得真是沉，任王一博捏住手指也不知道。莽撞少年轻声轻语，将他指尖贴在嘴边，只落下浅吻，怕搅扰他难得美梦。王一博从不喊他舅舅，学他去法兰西谈生意已有三月之久的外公说话，学白婉瑛唤人的甜腻腔调，尾音深深，再情深意浓，“阿战，阿战。”


	2. Chapter 2

银号真是忙，里间人声鼎沸，外头又落暴雨，肖战收起一把格纹雨伞往屋檐躲。他听见有人远远招呼，“肖行长，威廉先生来了，候在贵宾间。”他在一片乌云灰雾中扬起脸，倒真是别致，身旁人影攒动与他无关，他只点头微笑，礼数周到，似一支遗世独立的莲。

对面人褐发碧眼，英俊风雅，刀削轮廓上鼻梁高翘，见到肖战只顾笑，“肖战，我听他们说，可在中国人里面选两名绅董，参加英租界董事会。”又指指他，“我觉得你就很合适。” 威廉中国话说得流利，他父亲当年携一家老小从英吉利来上海滩迅速扎根，四五年便坐上英租界董事会一把手，为人奸猾老成，手段狠辣，为中饱私囊不知捞了几多好处。

肖战也笑，金丝眼镜下映出一双索然的眼，“我并无兴趣。” 肖家倒是有名有势，黑白通吃，谈资论辈可排第一。只是这绅董说到底也要给洋人做狗，他肖战出了名的无欲无求，更看不上。

威廉一早想到这结果，话头一转，“我托人从外省带了几只鸟回来，羽毛艳丽还能学人说话，我给你一只，稍后拿到肖公馆。”威廉大少送来的物件，必是连鸟笼都要用金边镶造，提手上也不差碎钻几颗，肖战光想就头痛欲裂，眯眼想躲，似乎这金碧辉煌的东西真搁在他眼边。

“我不要。”他倒答得干脆，眉头也锁起来，起身时西装裤笔直落下，侧线正好对齐他脚上一双博步牌黑皮鞋，足踝露出黑袜一寸，“若无要紧事，我还有事情忙。”

威廉也懂事，真跟肖战关系牢，临走时又邀约，“那你礼拜六同我去打小考而夫，一辉球场等你。”那里球场有上好草坪，又有粉装丽人，是十里洋场纨绔子弟们的至爱，近年这洋运动声名大起，富家少爷们乐在其中，旧欢如梦。

秋风气燥时，轮到了校际运动会。王一博数着日子过，他也不知肖战是否会来，那人忙于生意便成了拼命三郎，未必真会匀出时间给他。他练的是长跑，运动短裤下一对长腿精壮有力，只在赛道上小跑练习几圈，已有不少女子在旁加油助威，上海受西方文化浸润已久，其中一位不知哪家大小姐着一条进口的洋牌运动短裙，裙边刚及她腿根，还要举双手尖声呐喊，“王一博你加油，一定要拿第一啊！”

王一博没眼看她，那处风景辣眼，女子蹦蹦跳跳，胸前小兔也要呼之欲出。“啊，是陆小云。”他自言自语，羞得脸红至耳根，再怎么在家逞强，立足小霸王的派头，也不过刚年满十八，哪懂这男欢女爱的把戏。

练了几圈，找到一处台阶索性坐下。拧开瓶盖痛饮一番凉水，心想肖战还不来，是不是就不来了，自己那三言两语果然是孩子话，他哪真会放在心上。他扬起脖子的一瞬全被陆小云收纳眼底，喉结凸起处顶起一弯曲线，再随着吞咽动作上下起伏。女子看得脸红心跳，心里小鹿乱撞，再落脚都不知该迈哪条腿。

老师在远处催促集合，王一博闻声跟上。裁判哨声已经响起，他仍未等到肖战，心里不忿，扬腿扫起一片灰。他次次练习都是第一，这回也不落后。两圈下来遥遥领先，还差两圈的赛程。也就不经意地一瞥，看到远处杨树下立着一人，那人身穿便装，不再是彬彬有礼的衬衫西服，英俊五官镌刻进斑驳树影里，秋叶也乖巧落他肩头。他静静望着，直到王一博看向他，才回报礼貌一笑。他仍是清淡，笑容里不夹杂其他，只想夸赞他的小朋友。

王一博到底分了神，练习时因心不在焉，拉筋也不彻底。脚踝崴了一下就被人迎头赶上，跑步讲究分秒必争，他又年轻气盛，况且肖战还在看，这理由对他来说非常足够，在那人眼前他就必须事事先人一等，必须独一无二。

拖着崴的脚也要拼命跑，虽是皮肉之伤，却也伤筋动骨，王一博憋足一口气抵达终点，终究先于对方几秒，首当其冲撞到红线。

陆小云当真热情，第一个跑来扶住他，“王一博，你这么厉害呀！” 手舞足蹈似摇曳风铃，恨不得整个人攀他身上。肖战也走过来，看他脚腕肿了两圈，正欲开口，却被陆小云抢先开腔，“王一博，我家在霜月大酒店订了地方，那里饭菜好吃的！洋人们喝的红酒都有好多种，你得第一了要开庆功宴，我去把同学们叫上！” 王一博没搭腔，他只死死看肖战，肖战眉眼风情，他倒真能从这玲珑五官上看出花来。

肖战收了声，也静静看他，良久才听见王一博冷冷回答，“好啊陆小云，我们去。” 男人终是不快，攥王一博手腕拉向自己，“三太已安排好饭菜，家仆忙了一天，不好折了她面子。” 王一博得逞偷笑，只有讪讪望向陆小云，“不好意思啊，家里早做安排了。”

陆家大小姐怒目看肖战，肖战真是万事周全，眼里全是难以为情，“这位小姐，改日让一博登门拜访，以表歉意。” 陆小云没见过肖战，不知他是谁，可这潇洒男子站立眼前，礼数教养一一做足，她不好驳面。况且肖战长得好，自是能让人给这张脸三分礼让。

女子心有悻悻，也只能作罢。走之前还要靠近王一博跟他咬耳密语，“你欠我一次，下次要还的。”

陆小云学洋潮烫了卷，学校没人管得住她，扭一把水蛇腰，纯情女学生也要走出风情万种。肖战看她，不觉想笑，小孩作大人摸样，跟他家小毛头倒真相似。

他过来扶王一博，又骂他不该逞强，脚扭了还跑什么。司机在学校外头等，烟蒂落在脚边三五只，才终于看见两人慢腾腾走出来。上了车又无话，王一博脱了鞋把脚踝露出，长腿无处安放，只有把脚压在鞋面上，看窗外人们如潮水拥挤，步履不停。肖战看不过，把他脚抬起放自己腿上，给了这伤脚一个妥帖的安身之地。

隔一层裤子的绵软布料，王一博的脚正贴在他大腿，注意力全集中在一处，扭伤更显僵硬疼痛，他拿他当小孩疼，可他拿他当至情至爱，想要肌肤之亲，每日在脑中遐想千万次。

王一博水痘发得晚，十五岁才出。当晚高烧不退，是肖战片刻不离。父母离世太早，他没有多少记忆，记忆里的甜苦都跟肖战相关，是他将他架在肩头摘山边野枣，是他记起他生辰要吃一碗长寿面，是他惦念新年要添新衣，拉他出街逛遍百货大楼。

他烧得迷糊，少年心性又藏掖不住，低语宛如梦吟，“肖战，我喜欢你啊。” 没人应他，那人在黑夜里的侧脸也好看，天边星河也不及。王一博不清醒，只记得他倾身替他换去额头毛巾，“一博，你何时才能长大。”

隔日王一博也想不起自己是不是真的表露了心意，记忆如斑驳片段，人在伤痛之时，尤其想念至亲。可他突然想起母亲临终前的很长一段时间，精神处于极度狂躁状态，肖战也躲她，她在房内冲外面唤，“阿战，你过来让姐姐看看，我好想你。” 她笑容病态，气若游丝。

他亲眼看见肖战驻足门外，于墙壁缓缓坐下，抱着头不断嘟囔，“你快闭嘴，快闭嘴。” 他见惯肖战万事都临危不乱，何曾这样担惊受怕，那人全身抖得如风中落叶，寒风一吹，就要破碎。


	3. Chapter 3

回到肖公馆坐定，王一博才从回忆里抽身。三太看他脚腕肿了一圈，惊得赶紧给相熟的医生打电话到家里来看，薛海棠抽洋烟坐一旁，指尖甲蔻又换了颜色，仍不忘冷嘲热讽，“读书顽劣读不进，夸说是运动天才，这下连脚也伤了，还有什么用。”

王一博想回嘴，上楼梯却被这伤脚疼得倒吸一口气，肖战过来扶，他在这夹缝生存一向游刃有余，客套跟四太点头笑，“一博不慎崴到脚，”又朝小朋友点头夸赞，“但还是拿到了第一。”他语气依旧冷清，可转头看向王一博，那片掩不住的喜悦藏在阴影里，唇下痣都被牵扯得越发迷人。

他心里还是偏着王一博，不爱听谁说他家小朋友不是，就算是被肖老爷子捧在心尖疼的薛海棠，也不行。

医生正往路上赶，肖战一路扶着王一博回到他房里坐下。肖战看不下去那只肿脚，从医药箱里拿了消肿止淤的药油，给他轻轻按揉。他手指力道恰到好处，指腹贴着皮肤，脚踝在药油的催化下变得温热，王一博静看那只手，肖战是彬彬有礼的读书人，管理银号后整天跟银票打交道，一双手被养得格外细嫩，指甲也修剪得好，整洁平整，跟他这人一样一丝不苟。

王一博刚十八，班里男生之间传阅的不雅图书他看了好多次，他对那画上丰乳肥臀的熟女佳人没半点兴趣，对象全被他换成了眼前这人，一把细腰下的曲线包裹在西装裤里，再往下又是一寸妥帖黑袜，里面躲着半截精致足踝。

肖战还在按揉，不防备似的，不断询问他力道如何。王一博觉察不对，腿根处的东西受了撩拨，几乎半硬，他立刻从沙发上一弹而起，借口要去里间厕所，让肖战先回自己房间，不必等着。

他落荒而逃，躲进厕所朝地上坐。把身下性器从裤子里解放出来，脑里又在不断放映那人的摸样，衬衫领口下的锁骨，弯腰去拾东西露出的腰间风景，他都一一刻在眼底。他把那根灼热裹进掌心，包覆着不断上下动作，那人指头又软，撩得他脚腕要起火，他倒真想把那手指放进嘴里尝，是否真的跟看上去一般好味。

高潮突至，他在喉间发出低吟，一把浓稠泄入掌心。王一博靠在墙壁仍在喘，眼光迷离，朦胧视线里全是那个人的脸。

“一博，你的脚还好吗？怎么去了那么久。”肖战声音响起来，他还没走，说罢又要进来，王一博恨自己是头猪，慌忙之下竟忘记锁门。男人推门想察看，不想投入眼帘的，却是这般景象。

王一博身下那根裸露在外，已经泄过，半软静躺在腿间，少年打开的手掌里是一滩浓白的浊液。肖战登时愣住，眼里飞过惊诧之色，还要徉装镇定，伸手赶紧把门关上，“医生已经到了，候在楼下，你准备好了就喊他上来。”

少年更是被吓得惊魂甫定，恨不得拿头咚咚撞墙，脸羞成一块火炭，只顾应声回答，“好！我知道了！这就来！”

此后几天，两人没谁主动提起这茬，实在难以启齿，索性当作没发生，依旧当寻常日子过。王一博脚伤在家，更有借口不去学校，肖战忙到一人恨不得长出八只手，只是再晚也会来王一博房里问一问，“脚伤好点没，感到疼痛要立刻通知医生，不好耽误。”

王一博心想你就是温柔，我拿你的柔软反复利用，你偏还对我这么好。

捱到了礼拜六，是跟威廉约好去打小考尔夫的日子。肖战一身运动衫，年轻潇洒，穿出一副朝气蓬勃的飒爽。王一博脚伤好多了，在家无聊至极，跟狐朋狗友出去打桌球看电影也腻，倒对这小考尔夫萌发出兴趣。跟肖战坐老爷车一起到达球场，威廉看到他们远远打招呼，热情周到，拉肖战的胳膊给他介绍球场各处，这一辉球场只有上等名流才能进，认脸不认钱，若是一般暴发户的身份，守在入口的门卫都会直接冷脸哄人。

草坪碧绿，肖战拿一柄球杆，让杆头轻击小球，等待小球缓缓入洞。他握杆姿势还不熟，球滚动的角度差几分，刚好错过球洞。威廉见状走过来，他立在肖战身后，隔着手套去抓肖战的手，教他怎么握紧球杆不打滑，教他怎么找准角度，双腿自然贴近，帮他把双脚移动到合适位置。

两男人之间就体育运动互相讨教是常事，再自然不过。可王一博坐在远处不这么想，威廉做的每个举动，对他来说都是奢想。他碰不得的人如今被旁人这样明目张胆贴近，心里五味杂陈，索性撇下自己的教练径直去找威廉，“你来教我。”

威廉知道这小子是肖战的外甥，肖战又说，“我自己先练，你去教教一博。”他便不好推脱，笑容满面地过来私授技巧，王一博冷脸大王不给面子，无声驳斥他见人就笑的交际本领。

肖战生来聪明，自己练了一会就捉到窍门，打了好几球都是一杆入洞，喜笑颜开，明媚春光难胜于此。威廉见肖战开心也得意，拿过红酒一人一杯，两人边饮边聊天。半上午过去实在累，肖战脱去外套走进休息室，不想王一博早等在那里，他桌前三只红酒杯已全空，手里的那杯也喝了一大半。

“一博，你怎么喝酒？”肖战里头穿得是棉麻短袖衫，被汗浸湿，他胸口轮廓被勾勒清晰，还有一滴汗好巧不巧，正缓缓淌过他脖侧。

“我都十八了你还管我？”少年仗着喝了酒胆大包天，言语挑衅还不够，跑来把肖战推至墙壁抵住，差了六岁，他比肖战还矮一头，他踮脚扶住肖战的后颈去亲，湿滑的舌头要闯进去，想尝尝肖战柔嫩的舌。他心跳如雷，拿双唇紧紧吸咬那颗唇下痣，他要看它变得水光诱人，要看它变得不堪其扰，楚楚可怜。

肖战双唇紧闭，一把推开王一博，厉声喊道，“王一博，你疯了吗！”

少年嘴边还残余肖战的味道，恋恋不舍又哭笑不得，“是，我早就疯了！”他口中酒味缭绕，不断发问，更像自言自语，“肖战，你又不是我亲舅舅，我为何不能喜欢你！”


End file.
